Stories: Lemonade Rush
Story written by: Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot Lemon Glass is having a special sales day at her lemonade stand. Everyone in Echo Creek is in line to buy her lemonade. Unfortunately, with so much people waiting to buy some lemonade, the lemonade runs out before most of the customers can buy any lemonade. However, two unicorn twins come along with a new machine, which they say will reshape the lemonade business forever. But with this going on, what will happen to Lemon Glass's lemonade stand? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Black Gem * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Green Shadow * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Kyoji * The Flim Flam Brothers (debut) * Sour Lemon (Debut) * Big Lemon (Debut) Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story It's very early in the morning. So early, that it's still not even sunrise yet. Tommy is sleeping peacefully in his bed, until he wakes up when he heres someone knock on the door. * Tommy: *''wakes up, sleepily* I wonder who that could be. It's still dark. ''Suddenly, someone flies into the bedroom by the window. It's Blast! * Tommy: Blast? * Blast: Hurry Tommy! The lemonade salesday is going to begin! * Tommy: Uh... Blast lifts Tommy out of bed and flies him out of his house. Tommy looks below as they are high in the sky. * Tommy: Why so early? What's the rush about? * Blast: The rush? Don't you remember what happened the last lemonade salesday? Or the one before that? Or any lemonade salesday Lemon Glass has ever had? * Tommy: Well, uh... * Blast: Red Fork! * Tommy: Red Fork? * Blast: He always ends up in ahead of me in line and buys gallons of lemonade! And then Lemon Glass always runs out of lemonade before I can drink any! * Tommy: Oh, right. * Blast: But not this time! This time I'm going to get there before sunrise, and I'll be able to buy all the lemonade I want, and it'll be my turn to laugh when he doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan! * Tommy: If you say so. * Blast: Maybe I'll even buy some extra lemonade for the next few days. Then I'll be the one who gets all the lemonade! However, when they arrive at Lemon Glass's house, Blast stops abruptly, scaring Tommy. * Tommy: What happened? * Blast: Look! Blast points down, where there's already a huge line waiting for Lemon Glass's lemonade. * Tommy: Wow Blast, it seems like some more people had the same idea. At the front of the line, there's a red and blue tent, followed by more tents behind. The red and blue tent opens, and Red Fork comes out. * Red Fork: Hi guys! * Tommy: Oh, hi Red Fork! * Blast: What are all these people doing here? * Red Fork: Isn't it great? I couldn't sleep last night because I was excited about today and Lemon Glass's lemonade salesday, so I decided to camp right here outside Lemon Glass's house. But I felt lonely, so I called some of our other friends, and they thought it was a great idea too! And then it was a great slumber party! * Blast: How many people are here? * Red Fork: Hm... by the looks of the line, there's probably already about 200 people here waiting in line. I guess they liked the idea too. I hope Lemon Glass doesn't run out of lemonade too soon this time. I'd hate to see so many disappointed faces like last time. * Blast: Are you serious!? Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and the Retro Rebels show up. * Green Shadow: Hey guys! * Starcade: *notices the long queue* ''What's the queue for? * Red Fork: It's for Lemon Glass's special lemonade salesday. Everyone in Echo Creek is looking forward to drinking some of her delicious and refreshing lemonade! * Star: I heard it's the best! * Marco: I know, right? * Jaiden: ''*in another tent* ''I've been waiting for 3 straight hours! * CypherDen: ''*in Jaiden's tent* ''Barely any sleep at all! * Rebecca: ''*in Jaiden's tent* ''Definitely worth it. * Blast: I guess I'll have to go to the end of the line... *''flies to the end of the line, annoyed* * Hot Air: Lemonade? *flies to the front of the queue* ''Out of my way! I want to have that lemonade! * Test Subject Blue: Come back here! * Starcade: Pink Angel, go get him. He might upset the customers with his bad attitude. * Pink Angel: You got it! ''*to Hot Air* ''Come back here, Hot Air! * Kyoji: Is there anything special about this lemonade of hers? * Red Fork: It's the best lemonade ever! I've heard she's got a special formula that has been in her family for generations. Not to mention, even Lemon Glass's brothers are coming this time to help her make more lemonade. * Tommy: Lemon Glass has brothers? * Red Fork: Yes, two of them. Her younger brother Sour Lemon, who is about Red Spoon's age, and her older brother Big Lemon. They're both coming today to help her make more lemonade. Let's just hope this time there's enough for everyone. * Kyoji: So it's some sort of a family recipe? * Green Shadow: Well, I can't wait to try it out. ''Once it's sunrise, Lemon Glass comes out with her two brothers, Big Lemon and Sour Lemon. * Lemon Glass: Hello everyone! The lemonade salesday has officially begun! Everyone in line cheers, as Lemon Glass and her brothers start selling lemonade. * Alice: *''in line, talking with Blue Ocean''* Isn't this exciting, Blue Ocean? It's lemonade salesday! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, and you know what that means! * Alice: Lemonade! * Blue Ocean: I was going to say 21 days until the chocolate factory makes a chocolate salesday. * Alice: *''facepalm''* Red Fork is first in line, and walks to the lemonade stand with a bag full of coins. He gives Lemon Glass the bag full of coins, looking excited. * Lemon Glass: Big Lemon, bring 3 barrels of lemonade! * Big Lemon: Sure thing, sis! Big Lemon carries 3 large barrels of lemonade, and gives them to Red Fork. Red Fork pays yet some more coins. * Red Fork: And one glass more, please. * Lemon Glass. Sure. *''gives him a glass of lemonade*'' * Red Fork: *''drinks the glass of lemonade* Delicious! *''takes the 3 barrels of lemonade with him* Blast, still waiting way behind in line, sees Red Fork leave the stand with three large barrels of lemonade, and gets even angrier. After Red Fork, several more citizens of Echo Creek buy a glass of lemonade. Blast looks worried, and hopes there's going to be some left for him. While more people buy lemonade, Red Fork is nearby, drinking an entire barrel of lemonade himself. * Lemon Glass: Big Lemon, this barrel is empty, bring another one please! * Big Lemon: Sure! *''brings another barrel of lemonade*'' * Sour Lemon: Wow, the lemonade sure is selling fast. Meanwhile, Pink Angel returns to the gang with a drunk Hot Air. * Starcade: How did it go? * Pink Angel: Great, I caught him only after he became drunk in lemonade. * Starcade: Remind me to teach him some manners when we return to Eitbit. * Pink Angel: Sure thing. * Hot Air: *hiccups* As time goes by, more people buy their glass of lemonade, and more barrels of lemonade are being emptied quickly. Out of the dozen of barrels there were at the beginning of the day, only one more barrel is left. Blast is worrying more about the lemonade running out. * Blast: Oh, come on! Don't run out! * Tommy: It'll be fine. I'm sure we'll all have some lemonade. * Blast: I hope so. Soon there's only one more customer in front of Blast: Black Gem. Lemon Glass gives her a glass of lemonade, and receives the coins. Then Blast rushes to the lemonade stand to have some lemonade. He looks excited as he pays Lemon Glass some coins. Then Sour Lemon tries to fill the glass of lemonade, but the barrel is empty. * Blast: Oh, come on! * Lemon Glass: Sorry everyone, that's it for today. * Crowd: Aww! No! * Star: *sighs* Guess we're not getting any lemonade. * Jaiden: Seriously?! * CypherDen: Must....have....lemon....ade.... *falls asleep* * Blast: Oh, what a surprise! You ran out of lemonade again! * Viking: We waited in line for hours and this is the outcome? * Hot Air: *flying about uncontrollably due to his drunk state* ''More drinks! * Test Subject Blue: No more, Hot Air. No more. * Orange Cookie: *''still in line* ''You always run out! * Alice: For the record, I don't mind. * Coffee Cookie: Don't worry. I like coffee better anyway. *''walks away* * Blast: Why can't you make enough lemonade for everyone!? Or at least for me? * Green Shadow: Alright, time out, guys! The crowd starts complaining again, since most of them didn't get a chance to buy lemonade. * Lemon Glass: Calm down everyone. We did our best to improve the production this time. * Orange Cookie: But you always say that! * Lemon Glass. And it's always true. You see, the Lemon family's lemonade is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality lemons imported directly from Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time. * Crowd: No way! * Orange Cookie: I waited all morning for some lemonade! * Licorice: Waiting all morning is painful! * Marco: What a waste of time. * Smokey Bacon: I would've stuffed my face with smoked bacon under that period of time! * Blast: I've been here since before sunrise! * Tommy: Uh... It's ok, I don't mind waiting for a while. * Test Subject Blue: We're not coming back ever again! The angry crowd starts leaving. * Lemon Glass: Don't worry everyone. If you're all patient, you can come back in the afternoon. We'll have plenty more lemonade for all of you! Blast looks angrily at Lemon Glass, as starts to walk away, but he runs into Red Fork. * Red Fork: She's got a point, you know. You can't rush perfection. And this morning's lemonade was perfection! * Tommy: Uh, Red Fork... * Starcade: You're just saying that because you got your chance to drink her lemonade. * Red Fork: I'll never forget the lemonade I drank this morning! It's a moment in time that will never exist again! Blast just looks at Red Fork, even more frustrated then before. * Blast: *''thinking* Why do you always get so much lemonade, and I never get any! ''Blast was about to say something to Red Fork, when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like a train, but also like a car, and who knows what else. The strange vehicle approached Lemon Glass's house, before stopping right against the house's fence, breaking it. * Big Lemon: Hey! I fixed that fence yesterday! * Lemon Glass. What in the name of lemons is that? The large vehicle has an image of a lemon on it. * Red Fork: I don't know, but it looks like they might have lemonade! *''runs to the machine*'' * Blast: Hey, wait for me! *''runs to the machine too*'' * Jaiden and Rebecca: Us three! *they drag a sleeping CypherDen with them and run to the machine* * Crowd: Lemonade? *''they all run to the machine*'' * Hot Air: Wait for me! * Test Subject Blue: You're not going anywhere. I can't afford to let you cut the queue again! *''grabs Hot Air*'' * Green Shadow: That's odd. I wonder what this vehicle is doing here. Everyone looks, wondering what this machine is about. Then suddenly, two yellow unicorns come out of the machine. They have name tags. One says "Flim" and the other says "Flam". Music starts playing out of the machine, and the two unicorns start a music number. * Flim: ♪Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town♪ ♪People with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of lemonade to be found♪ ♪Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair♪ * Flam: ♪And the key that they need to solve the sad lemonade shortage you and I will share♪ * Flim & Flam: ♪Well you've got opportunity♪ ♪In this very community♪ * Flam: ♪He's Flim♪ * Flim: ♪He's Flam♪ * Both: ♪We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers♪ ♪Travelling salesponies nonpareil♪ * Tommy: Non-pa, what? * Flim: ♪Nonpareil, that's exactly the reason why, you see♪ ♪No one else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be♪ ♪And that's a new world, with tons of lemonade♪ ♪Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking♪ * Flam: ♪More lemonade than you drink in all your days of thinking!♪ * Blast: Ha, I doubt that! * Flim & Flam: ♪So take this opportunity♪ ♪In this very community♪ * Flam: ♪He's Flim♪ * Flim: ♪He's Flam♪ * Both: ♪We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers♪ ♪Travelling salesponies nonpareil♪ * Flim: ♪I suppose by now you're wondering about our peculiar mode of transport♪ * Flam ♪I say, our mode of locomotion♪ * Flim: ♪And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised lemonade?♪ * Flam: ♪Anyone can make a claim and anyone can do the same♪ * Flim: ♪But my brother and I have something most unique and superb♪ ♪Unseen at any time in this great new world♪ * Flim & Flam: ♪And that's opportunity♪ * Flim: ♪Folks, the one and only, the biggest and the best♪ * Flam: ♪The unbelievable!♪ * Flim: ♪Unimpeachable!♪ * Flam: ♪Indispensable!♪ * Flim: ♪I can't believe-able!♪ * Flim & Flam: ♪Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000!♪ * Crowd: ♪Oh, we got opportunity!♪ ♪In this very community!♪ ♪Please Flim, please Flam, ♪ ♪help us out of this jam!♪ ♪With the Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000!♪ * Flim: *''to Lemon Glass* Young pony, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant lemons for our little demonstration here? * Lemon Glass: Uh, ok, I guess. * Crowd: ♪Opportunity, in our community♪ * Flim & Flam: ♪Ready Flim, ready Flam, let's bing bang zam! ♪ * Flim: ♪And show these thirsty people a world of delectable lemonade!♪ * Flim: Watch closely my friends! The fun begins! Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roilinglemonade press boiling guts of the very machine. Those lemons plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horses-up of one of a kind lemonade! Feel free to take a sneak peek! * Big Lemon: ♪Now wait, you guys, hold it!♪ ♪You went and over-sold it!♪ ♪I guarantee that what you have there won't compare♪ ♪For the very most important ingredient♪ ♪Can't be added or done expedient ♪ ♪And it's quality, friends, Lemon family's quality and care!♪ * Flim: ♪Well pal, I'm glad you brought that up, my pal♪ ♪I say I'm glad you brought that up♪ ♪You'll see that we are very picky when it comes to lemonade ♪ ♪if you'll kindly try a cup♪ * Flam: ♪Yes, sir, this great machine, it's just the very best♪ ♪So what do you say then, Lemons♪ ♪Care to step into the modern world♪ ♪And put the Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000 to the test?♪ * Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Lemons can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Echo Creek, you know what I'm talking about! * Flim & Flam: ♪We're saying you've got♪ ♪Opportunity♪ ♪In this very community♪ * Flam: ♪He's Flim♪ * Flim: ♪He's Flam♪ * Both: ♪We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers♪ ♪Travelling salesponies nonpareil!♪ ♪Yeah!♪ ''Music ends. The gang cheers for the music performance put up by the Flim Flam brothers. * Pink Angel: Bravo! * Sour Lemon: You've got a deal! * BIg Lemon Wait a moment there Sour Lemon.... Family reunion! Sour Lemon, Lemon Glass and Big Lemon come together to talk about if they should work with the Flim Flam brothers or not. * Big Lemon: There's no way that machine can equal the love and care we put in our lemonade. * Sour Lemon: But if it does work, we could make everyone in Echo Creek happy. * Lemon Glass: I'm not sure though. We've always made lemonade the same way. Then suddenly, the Flim Flam brothers are there with them. * Flim: We'll offer you a special deal. You supply the lemons. * Flam: And we'll supply the Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000! * Flim & Flam: Then we split those sweet profits 75-25! * Sour Lemon: Deal! * Lemon Glass: Wait... who gets the 75%? * Flim: Us, of course. * Flam: And we'll add in the magic to power the machine, for free! * Lemon Glass: The lemonade business is the only income I get. With those shares, I won't get nearly as much as I spend in those lemons. * Flim & Flam: So, what will it be? * Big Lemon: No deal! * Flim: Hm, very well then. If you refuse to accept our generous offer, I guess we'll have to be competitors. * Lemon Glass: Competitors? You wouldn't! * Flam: *''to the thirsty crowd* Don't worry everyone! There will be enough lemonade for everyone! * Flim: *''whispers to Lemon Glass* ''Once we drop the Lemon Family out of business, that is. * Lemon Glass: What!? * Flim: We'll be back soon, with plenty of lemonade for everone! * Flam: This afternoon! ''Flim and Flam drive their wacky machine away, while Big Lemon goes to repair the fence they destroyed when parking. Later that afternoon, the Lemon Gamily has made more lemonade, and is selling again. There's lots of thirsty customers waiting in line once more. Yet again, Red Fork has ended up at the beginning of the line, and bought himself a couple of barrels of lemonade. While Big Lemon and Sour Lemon were selling lemonade to the customers, Lemon Glass was worried about what Flim & Flam had said about running the Lemon family out of business. * Alice: Are you still worried about Flim & Flam? * Tommy: Big Lemon says those two were only bragging. * Lemon Glass: I'm not sure about that. They sounded really serious when they threatened to run us out of business. * Green Shadow: Don't worry, you can come to me if you have financial problems or if they do drive you out of business. Back at the lemonade stand, the lemonade has run out again... * Sour Lemon: That's it, we're all out of lemonade! * Blast: *''far back in line* Oh, come on! Are you serious!? * Crowd: No fair! * Janna: This is getting boring. * Sour Lemon: But we'll have more by sunset. You can come again then if you want. * Blast: Why do I never get any lemonade!? * Star: Aw, man! * Green Shadow: Blast, you're not the only one who doesn't get lemonade. * Kyoji: Let me guess, Hot Air did this again? * Owl: Nope, my comrade Fat Cat has just gotten lemonade crazy. ''*tries to get Fat Cat to his senses* ''Plus, Hot Air was drunk this morning and...still drunk. * Starcade: Well, what if Red Fork drank most of the lemonade again? He never gets full, especially after seeing him eat everything on the menu in Red Spoon's restaurant and not feel even the slightest bit full. * Marco: That's a possibility. * Blast: That's right! It's his fault! * Red Fork: My fault? * Blast: You always drink up all the lemonade and don't leave any for me! * Blue Ocean: Hey guys, let's calm down. * Blast. Don't tell me to calm down! ''Suddenly, they hear the Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000 come again. Flim and Flam park their machine at the same place they did last time, breaking the fence that Big Lemon had just finished repairing last time. * Big Lemon: Are you serious? * Star: LEMONADE! * Flim: What seems to be the problem here? * Flam: Out of lemonade again? * Janna: Yep. * Flim: Don't worry, people of Echo Creek. With our Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000, we can make more lemonade in an instant. * Flam: Want some? *''brings a barrel of lemonade with his magic*'' * Blast: I want some! * Flim: Here you go, young pal. *''gives him a glass of lemonade*'' * Lemon Glass: Wait right there! Lemon Glass grabs the barrel of lemonade, and takes it away from the Flim Flam brothers, accidentally knocking Blast's glass of lemonade out of his hands before he can drink it. It spills on the ground. * Blast: No! *''tries to drink it, but it's all spilled on the ground* Is this some kind of cruel joke? *''starting to cry* * Lemon Glass: You can't sell this lemonade! It's made with our lemons! * Flim: Don't worry, citizens of Echo Creek! There's plenty more lemons somewhere else. We'll find some other lemons, and make more lemonade than you could ever drink! * Sour Lemon: Oh yeah? We'll make more lemonade than you could ever imagine! * Blast: I like the sound of that! * Big Lemon: Now stop right there Sour Lemon. It's not about the quantity, it's about the quality. * Crowd: Aww... * Blast: Who cares how good the lemonade is if I never get to drink it!? * Flim: Oh, just look at these sad and dissatisfied faces! * Sour Lemon: Echo Creek is Lemon family lemonade's territory! * Lemon Glass: Our lemonade speaks for itself. * Flim: Really? Then why don't we put it to the test? * Sour Lemon: Any time, any place! * Big Lemon: That's enough, little bro. * Flim: With the Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000, we can make enough lemonade for everyone in Echo Creek in one hour! * Sour Lemon: We'll make it in 45 minutes! * Big Lemon: Calm down Sour Lemon, calm down. * Flim: What's the matter Big Lemon? Chicken? * Big Lemon: *''looks back at Flim* What did you call me, kid? * Flim: If you're so confident about your product, what's the problem? * Big Lemon: Tomorrow at noon! Right here! * Flam: But, I'm afraid we don't have any lemons. * Big Lemon: You can use our south field! We'll teach you couple of show-offs a thing or two about lemonade production! * Flim: Then we've got a deal! The one who makes more lemonade in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell lemonade in Echo Creek. Do we have a deal? * Lemon Glass: Big brother, think this through... * Big Lemon: Deal! I'm not afraid of a couple of show-offs like you two! And once we win, I don't wanna see you two back in Echo Creek anymore! * Flam: Deal! * Flim: Until tomorrow! ''Flim and Flam drive away in their Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000, while the Lemon family is more worried than ever. * Sour Lemon: I knew we had to confront them! * Lemon Glass. But what were you two thinking!? * Big Lemon: I believe in us. We can surely beat those two fancy unicorns and their wacky machine. * Alice: Don't worry Lemon Glass. I know you guys will win this contest. * Lemon Glass. We better do it. Because if we don't... we'll lose our lemonade stand. And if that happens, I'll have no choice but to leave Echo Creek for good. * Starcade: Say what? * Kyoji: This is terrible! We can't lose another Red Crystal! * Star: Woo! Go Flim and Flam! * Marco: Star, you're not helping! *to Lemon Glass* We'll help you. * Rebecca: Yeah. * Jaiden: What are friends for? * Green Shadow: Lemon Glass, we'll do anything. Just tell us what we can do. * CypherDen: *on the floor shivering, starting to go insane* ''....Lemonade.... * Green Shadow: What's wrong with you, Den? * CypherDen: ''*springs up and grabs Green Shadow* 'LEMONAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' * Blast: I've been waiting all day for a taste of that lemonade! * Alice: Calm down Blast. Tomorrow the Lemon family will beat Flim and Flam, and we'll have plenty of lemonade to drink! * Blast: I hope so. * Green Shadow: *to CypherDen* ''Woah! Hey, calm down there! * Starcade: ''*grabs CypherDen away from Green Shadow* ''Stop it! * CypherDen: I need lemonade! I'm lemon starved! * Test Subject Blue: I'm sorry, but Starcade is right. You're going crazy over lemonade! * Jaiden: Hold up! I got an idea. ''*freezes CypherDen, except for her head* ''That oughtta cool her down. * Janna: I gotta be honest, Lemon Glass is pretty slow when it comes to lemonade. * Red Fork: Yeah, but can you blame her? You can't rush perfection. And her lemonade is the definition of perfection! Drinking it is the most wonderful experience of all! Nothing can compare to it! * Blast: You do realize I haven't been able to drink any yet? * Red Fork: Oh, sorry. * Green Shadow: Hence the reason why Lemon Glass needs our help. We can't let her leave Echo Creek because of those two unicorns! * Blue Ocean: That's right. We'll be here tomorrow to help Lemon Glass and her family. * Star: Okay, but only if I get lemonade. ''Next day, at noon. Flim & Flam come with their Super Speedy Lemon Squeezy 6000, while Lemon Glass and her brothers are warming up for the great competition. * Marco: So, what should we do? * Green Shadow: The competition is about to begin! We need to hurry. * Lemon Glass: Don't worry. My family and I are 100% confident in our lemonade making ability! It's our specialty! * Sour Lemon: And besides, no one calls our big brother a chicken! * News Reporter: And here we are, about to see the great lemonade competition between the Flim Flam brothers and the Lemon family! Each team much make as much lemonade as they can in one hour, and the winner will win the title of the only provider of high-quality lemonade in Echo Creek! * Black Gem: Are both teams ready? * Lemon Glass: Ready! * Flim & Flam: Ready! * Black Gem: *''starts the alarm clock*'' Go! Lemon Glass and her brothers run to start working. Sour Lemon flies to the top of the lemon trees to pick up the lemonades, and takes them to Big Lemon, who separates the good lemons from the bad ones. The good lemons go to Lemon Glass, who uses them to make lemonade. On the other side, Flim & Flam use their magic to get their machien going. The machine sucks lemons from the trees, and inside the machine, the best lemons are chosen to produce the lemonade. * Lemon Glass: *''finishes filling one barrel* We've got one barrel brothers! * Sour Lemon: Great! I bet those silly unicorns don't even have... ''When they look at the Flim Flam brothers, they see that the machine has already made three barrels of lemonade. * Sour Lemon: What!? construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000